Ishaan eats at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$28.00$. He would like to leave a $5\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $5\% \times \$28.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then dividing that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$28.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$28.00$ $\$2.80$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$28.00 = $ $\$2.80$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.40$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$28.00 + \$1.40 = $ $\$29.40$ The total cost of the bill is $\$29.40$.